In a well-known apparatus, a reset pulse is applied to a microprocessor when electrical power is first applied. However, there is no provision made for resetting the microprocessor also when it may be in some undefined condition due to decreases in the supply voltage. If the computation is then continued without taking account of such decreases, large errors in the result can occur.